Crushed Dreams
by WillowwindTheCat
Summary: A girl who had been horribly treated in her old foster home is now starting a new life as the new adopted daughter of a resident of Forks. She hopes to start anew, and live a better life than in her old home. But in the strange and awful world of the Twilight Saga, that proves to be difficult. Not for Twihards to read. Rated T for language and themes.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**(A/N: The main character of this story also happens to be the Nameless Brunette from my Twilight oneshot. This is her story. I don't own Twilight, just this plot, and my characters.)**

My dark eyes slowly began to open. At first, I had no clue as to where I was. All I knew at the moment was that I was lying on a couch, my head on a pillow and a blanket on my body. Hmm…it was a lot nicer than my old foster home… I rolled onto my back, and saw a ceiling fan rotating above me. I couldn't move; I hadn't the strength to yet. From the lighting of the room I was in, it could tell that it was growing late.

I soon felt my strength return to me, and I pushed myself up. I was soon looking out of a window, and I could see the downpour outside.

"Oh, you're awake," I suddenly heard.

I shuttered, and looked around. Had someone been watching me sleep? That was…creepy. I didn't like being watched, neither when I was asleep, or when I was awake. My eyes fell upon a man sitting in an arm chair behind me. It was then I allowed myself to relax. It was just Mr. Lune.

"You scared me," I gasped.

"Sorry," said Mr. Lune. He got up and knelt by the couch. "You've been sleeping for a few hours. I decided to wait until you were awake to make dinner."

"Oh, thank you, sir…I mean…Dad…"

I rubbed the back of my neck. I wasn't used to using that word. I hadn't had a read dad since I was 5 years old. Mr. Lune must've sensed this, for then he said,

"You don't have to call me that yet if you're not comfortable."

I gave him a grateful smile, and I got up from the couch.

"Is it alright if I help you make dinner Dad…uh…Mr. Lune?" I asked.

"Of course, Rachel," the middle-aged man replied, his eyes soft and kind. I had always wanted to see eyes like that…

Mr. Lune led me into his kitchen, and I squinted at the sudden change in lighting. I watched as the black-haired man reached into his fridge.

"How would you feel about lasagna and some fresh, hot bread rolls?" he asked me.

"That sounds delicious," I purred, rubbing my rumbling stomach.

I heard a deep chuckle come from Mr. Lune's throat, and he pulled ingredients from the fridge. I joined his side at the kitchen counter.

* * *

Before me was a large slice of steaming lasagna, and a pair of warm rolls. I licked my lips eagerly. Immediately after saying grace I dug in, tasting magnificent flavors of cheese, tomato, and butter. I closed my eyes in bliss. Mr. Lune's chuckle entered my ears again.

"Hungry, aren't you?" he joked.

I opened my eyes, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," I began. "I just…It all looked so delicious."

Mr. Lune beamed at me, and I returned to my meal. God, it had been such a long time since I got to eat dinner at a table. I wasn't allowed to in my old home.

….Oh no.

My eyes widened as I realized my mistake. I slowed my eating to a stop as memories began flooding my head.

_"You brought that girl here without my permission, Elizabeth."_

_ "B-But, Winston…I thought-"_

I could hear the cringe-worthy sound of a hand striking skin. I dropped my fork, and began breathing heavily.

_"Why the hell would you disobey me!?"_

_ "I….I just wanted a child, Winston! I thought…"_

In my mind I could hear screaming and pleading. I started to shiver, succumbing into the past.

"Rachel?" Mr. Lune's voice began to bring me back to reality. "Rachel!"

Slowly I looked up at Mr. Lune. It was at that time I felt the moistness of tears on my cheeks. Mr. Lune stared at me, his blue eyes filled with concern. He reached over with a hand, and instantly I shrank back. But after a few moments of hesitation, I let Mr. Lune touch my cheek.

"You ok, sweetie?" he asked me in a soothing voice.

I nodded, but inside, I definitely wasn't ok.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I felt Mr. Lune's eyes on my skin as he drove me to my new high school. I didn't speak to him; I didn't even look in his direction. I just couldn't talk to him, not after what happened at dinner. That was all the past, and I wanted to put it behind me.

"I'll be here at 3 to pick you up, ok, sweetie?" Mr. Lune said to me.

"Alright, Mr. Lune," I replied quietly.

I gazed out of the window of the passenger seat, and saw the school. A small smile began to form on my face. It would be nice to make some friends at this new school. I hadn't any at my old one. In fact, I was the only student; I was home-schooled. For my safety, I was told.

Anyway, Mr. Lune pulled into the parking lot of the school, and slowed the car to a stop by the main entrance.

"You have a good day, ok?" Mr. Lune called after me as I stepped out of his car.

"Yes, sir," I answered. I shut the door, and was headed into my new school.

As I opened the entrance doors, a gust of cold air hit my face, and I shuttered. I would have to ask Mr. Lune about a jacket when he picked me up. I decided to head to the office like Mr. Lune had told me to do. The corridor had a few other students standing around conversing. They took no notice of me as I went past them. Good; I wasn't looking for attention.

* * *

I walked through the school's cafeteria with a sack of last night's leftovers in my hand. I had completed my first three periods of school: Biology, Spanish, and English. As much as I wanted to be invested…I was surprised to discover that I couldn't. Regular school was just as dull as home school…well…except English class. I was always a fan for writing, so English was always fun for me. Aw well…It was better than what came before Forks, so I had to be grateful.

Anyway, after a quick scan of the cafeteria, I saw an empty table in the midst of all the full ones. I made a beeline for it, and sat down, enjoying my lunch. For a while, I wasn't focused at all on my surroundings…until I started hearing people whispering.

"She's in the Cullens' area…" I heard. I looked up to see some of the other students whispering to each other and watching me. One girl even pulled out her phone and started to text.

What was I doing that gained this attention? I had no clue. I simply tried to ignore it, in hope that everyone else would return to their own business. It wasn't until a shadow fell over me that I looked up again. It was a guy standing behind me, staring down at me with eyes that looked almost black in color. I shuddered slightly.

"Can I...help you?" I asked quietly.

"You're sitting at our table," the guy replied in a sinister tone, soon accopanied by a few others, all of them a sickly pale in color.

"Well, if you'de like to sit at this table with me, I wouldn't mind at all," I said with a small smile.

"We want you to move. Now."

I frowned.

"I'd rather finish my lunch here..." I muttered. I heard gasping from some of the other tables. I winced as the guy clenched his fist.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, and I whimpered a little because of how hard he was gripping me.

"You should have listened to me, girl."

Suddenly, I was tossed away, my back colliding with the floor. I gasped, feeling the wind being knocked out of me. I was dazed for a few seconds, unsure of what just happened. Soon, I struggled to my feet. They had taken the table, and threw my belongs on the ground near me. Angrily, I picked up my things, and fled the cafeteria, my cheeks red.

He wasn't going to get away with this.

* * *

"Sir, I'm telling you, he threw me across the lunch room!" I explained to the principal. But as I was doing so, I could see disbelief on his face.

"He threw you across the cafeteria?" repeated the principal, a brow cocked.

"Yes, sir."

"Is this true, Mr. Edward?"

"I may have...pushed her a little...But I didn't throw her across the cafeteria."

"Yes you did! You threw me and I hit the floor."

"Ms. Rachel, please calm down."

"But he-"

"Be quiet."

I crossed my arms and sat back in my chair with a snort. This was crap. How the hell could he not believe me? Anyone could testify my story.

"Maybe...I used too much strength..." said Edward. "It was just an accident; I promise you." I grumbled to myself; there was no point in arguing.

"See Rachel? It was just an accident, and you overreacted a bit. I want you apologize for doing so, and I'll have Edward apologize for pushing you."

"What!?" I snapped, standing up. "No! I'm not apologizing to him!"

"Let's not be difficult, Ms. Rachel," the principal warned.

Angrily, I slammed my fist on his desk.

"I said NO!"

Things were quiet for a few principal watched me with expressionless eyes. I glared back at him.

"Ok, Mr. Edward, you may leave," said the principal. I stared at him in disbelief. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward smirk at me before he vanished out of the main office. (And was it just me, or was the secretary giving him the bedroom eyes?)

"Now, Ms. Rachel, Edward explained that this was just an accident,"I heard the principal say as my stinging eyes fell to the floor. "We could've just solved this quickly and easily. Now, this is your first day here, and I don't want you causing trouble."

"Me causing-?" I cut myself off in fury. My cheeks felt like they were on fire. Pissed, I grabbed my bags and stormed out.

"Ms. Rachel, if you leave, I'll call-"

I slammed the office door behind me, and stormed to the first bathroom I could find. I went to the sink and washed my heated cheeks. I instantly started to feel regret for leaving the office. Mr. Lune would be called...he'd be angry at me...what if...what if he beated me? I stared at myself in the mirror, my eyes growing wide in fear. No...Mr. Lune wouldn't beat me...he was a nice man...but...I had only knew him for a few days...what things was he hiding from me?

I whimpered, slinking to the floor, cradling myself. My cries morphed into chuckles of false reassurance. It'd be ok...it had to be...

* * *

I was in the passenger seat of Mr. Lune's car again, headed home. I could feel his eyes on me, same as this morning. Great...as if being watched by classmates who constantly whispered about the incident at lunch wasn't enough...

"Ok, Rachel..." whispered the man. "Tell me what happened today."

"That Edward guy..." I started. "He came to the table I was sitting at during lunch with some other kids. He wanted me to move to another table, even though there was room for him and his friends to sit and eat with me. So he grabbed me, and threw me across the lunchroom. And there were people watching and recording I and texting about it! But the principal didn't believe me, and he expected me to apologize for "overreacting"."

I wiped my moist cheeks, realizing that tears had rolled down them. I felt horrible. I was afraid of what would happen next, both with Mr. Lune and at Forks High. But then, his hand gingerly touched my shoulder, causing me to gasp softly.

"I'll email the school tonight," promised Mr. Lune. "I'll see if I can make things right."

"But why couldn't he make things right before?" I whispered.

"Maybe he was busy, so he just randomly picked a side to hurry things up...or mybe he was in a bad mood, and wanted to take it out on someone. I don't know..."

I sighed, and closed my eyes.

"You're going to punish me, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You're going to beat me? Maybe take away my dinner for a week? What about locking me up in my room. Are you gonna do that?"

"What sort of person would do such a thing!?"

I didn't reply as I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes. Mr. Lune's hand touched my hair, stroking me.

"Did...that happen in your old home?"

I was quiet.

"Sorry...I shouldn't ask. We...we can talk about school at home, ok?"

I nodded.

* * *

I lied in bed that night, listening to the rain. I felt relaxed after a warm shower, and I pulled my blankets closer to my body, allowing to heat to make me tired. It was then my bedroom door creaked open. I looked up, and saw Mr. Lune coming towards me. He sat on my bed as I sat up.

"Hi, Mr. Lune," I greeted.

"Hello sweetie," he murmured, kissing my head. "I came to wish you goodnight."

"You're very nice, sir."

I gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"I hope you grow to like it here," he told me. "It's been so long since I had a daughter sleeping in this room...one I could kiss goodnight..." I saw his eyes moisten.

"You...had a daughter?" I gasped.

"Yes. Her name was Callie...She...died...a few years ago...She drowned in a accident...Some drunk driver ran her over and she fell into the sea."

Mr. Lune wiped tears from his face, breathing heavily. I stared up at him in sympathy, and slowly crawled into his lap, hugging him.

"I'm sorry..." I cooed. "She must have been a really good daughter. I'm nothing compared to her..."

"Don't say that," said Mr. Lune as he moved a strand of hair from my face. "You are a sweet girl. It'll take some time for use to get completely used to each other, but we will. I promise."

He kissed my cheek and head, before quietly leaving. I returned to my lying position on my...or rather...Callie's bed, and slowly fell asleep.


End file.
